Six Flags: Their Greatest Adventure!
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: Some of the Xmen and Brotherhood decide to go to six flags great adventure, stumbling upon romance, roller coasters, and the ocasional bad chili dog.. Not to mention a surprise visit from a certain cajun and pyromaniac! Hehe RR!
1. On The Way There

How goes it people?   
  
Elfin: It goes good.  
  
Good! Now before we get started, I just want to talk about my inspiration for this fic...  
  
Elfin: ::Ahem::  
  
::sigh:: Besides you Elfin!  
  
Elfin: You mean ::gasp:: your cheating on me for–for different inspiration? How could you!  
  
Shut up! Before this get's out of hand I'd like to thank my friends and our misadventures through Six Flags, almost getting kicked out for falling in the water fountain...  
  
Elfin: Ha ha  
  
==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==  
  
"Wahoo!" Tabitha cried, launching herself into the mini bus "Today is going to be awesome!"  
  
"I know!" Amara squealed, plopping down next to Tabitha "Friends, roller coasters–"  
  
"And guys! Hundreds of hot guys!"  
  
The two girls then giggled happily together, talking about what rides they'll go on first.  
  
"Dude!" Bobby shouted, pushing Kurt over "Everyone know's that Batman and Robin Chiller is the best ride ever!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? It's like three seconds long!"Kurt exclaimed, folding his arms.  
  
"Please!" Bobby retorted rolling his eyes "And what's your favorite ride? Rolling thunder?"  
  
"Hey! Rolling thunder is cool alright?"  
  
"Whatever you say." Bobby said, turning on the AC "Hey Hank! When's the B-Hood getting here?"  
  
"Yea!" Kitty chirped, crossing her legs.  
  
"They'll be here in a short while." Beast stated, opening up a newspaper "In the meantime why doesn't everyone read up on some good old physics?"  
  
The last statement sent laughter throughout the car, leading Beast to a frown.  
  
"Eh, it was worth a try..."  
  
Abruptly, Rogue stepped into the car followed by Jean and Scott, not looking in the least bit happy.  
  
"Ah can do whatever ah want." Rogue growled, taking the empty seat in the front "And it's none of your business!"  
  
Almost immediately after, the whole bus grew quiet, intently watching the trio bicker.  
  
"You have no idea what your getting yourself into!" Scott shouted walking passed Rogue "And when the consequences run deep, I wont be here to help you!"  
  
"Did ah ask you're your help?" She snapped, pointing a finger at Scott.  
  
Just when Scott was about to retort, Jean stepped in front of him and sighed.  
  
"Scott, just let her do what she wants ok? Arguing over this wont get anyone anywhere."  
  
"But Jean, she's–"  
  
"Making a mistake? You don't know that until it happens... Let her learn for herself and if she needs a hand, you'll be there... Agreed?"  
  
Scott just nodded and smiled at Rogue.  
  
"Sorry." he added, before walking to the back of the bus.  
  
"You know Rogue, he only wants the best for you." Jean stated, before following Scott.  
  
"But what if ah found the best for me?" she said to herself, before looking out the window and sighing.  
  
Across the bus, Kitty raised an eyebrow and turned to Ray.  
  
"Like, what was that all about?" Kitty whispered.  
  
Ray then looked around and leaned in to speak.  
  
"Scott's not to thrilled about Rogue's new 'friend'."  
  
"Who? You mean Remy?"  
  
"That's the Cajun kid right?"  
  
Kitty just smirked and turned to glance at Rogue.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call him a kid."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call him safe." Lance said, walking onto the bus.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty said in surprise quickly frowning  
  
Lance just rolled his eyes and sat next to her.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he grumbled grinning.  
  
Kitty then sighed and put up her armrest.  
  
"This is going to be a long ride."  
  
"You said it." Lance said, before taking out his headphones.  
  
"Well Lance is here." Tabitha said, looking around "Where's the other two?"  
  
"The other two?" Amara asked bewildered "Didn't they have two other members?"  
  
"Yea but Freddy and Wanda aren't coming."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tabitha shrugged a bit and looked outside the window.  
  
Lance then put on his headphones and turned towards the pair.  
  
"Fred said something about not fitting into the seats... He's sensitive about that kind of stuff."  
  
"Oh." Amara said nodding "What about the other one?"  
  
"Who Wanda? She's not very social."  
  
"That's understandable." Tabitha muttered before glancing at the window "Oh hey! Speedy and Toddle are here!"  
  
"Great." Scott mumbled turning towards Jean "How long is this bus ride again?"  
  
"I'd say about 2 and a half hours." Jean stated looking at her clock.  
  
"Even greater." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Just then Todd ran onto the bus followed by a speedy Pietro.  
  
"Hide me!" They both yelped, jumping behind Kitty and Lance.  
  
"Get off!" Kitty shouted, pushing Pietro a bit.  
  
"No can do Kitty cat." Pietro murmured ducking under the seat.  
  
Todd then gulped and dug himself further behind Lance's back.  
  
"Would you get off?" Lance growled, throwing Todd to the aisle.  
  
Too bad Logan ran in on that exact moment, steaming like a tea kettle.  
  
He was wearing bright red lipstick and dark green eyeshadow. Not to mention a pound of blush!  
  
The gang couldn't help but giggle at the site, which sent even more fury up Logan's spine.  
  
"Shut up." he snarled, quickly silencing the group.  
  
He then snatched Todd off the ground and brought out his claws.  
  
"Woah woah!" Beast shouted, separating the two "Logan, remember what we talked about in our session."  
  
Logan growled and dropped Todd to the floor.  
  
"Repeat after me... There are no anger monkeys on my back."  
  
"There are no anger monkeys on my back."  
  
"And where did they go?"  
  
Logan just glanced around at the mesmerized group and sighed.  
  
"They took a ride on the happy train."  
  
"Good! Now why don't you go up to the front of the bus and get yourself cleaned up."  
  
Logan turned to Todd for a split second before kicking under Kitty's chair.  
  
A loud "Ow!" was heard, followed by Logan's angry mutters.  
  
"Well then!" Beast said, advancing to the drivers seat "Let's get things started shall we?"  
  
Everyone in the bus cheered with the exception of Logan, who was scrubbing his face in ire.  
  
Just as the engine began to roar, so did the gang and their cheers of excitement.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you but, I'm riding on the Superman first!"  
  
"Same here." Amara said, clapping her hands in joy "This is going to be so great!"  
  
A little while later about a half an hour to be exact, the bus fell silent in boredom, very much unsure of what to speak about.  
  
"Who's up for a sing along?" Tabitha asked, eyeing the group.  
  
"No!" Kurt shouted jumping up from his seat "No sing along's!"  
  
"Aw come on Blue! Just one?"  
  
Before Kurt could say another word Tabitha flashed him her famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Tabitha..." he said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Kurt just sighed and turned away.  
  
"Fine."  
  
This received groans from everyone on the bus, not to mention Bobby slapping Kurt on the head.  
  
"Hmm. What's a good one?" she asked herself out loud before smiling "I got it!"  
  
Practically the whole bus then covered their ears for protection, getting ready to cringe.  
  
Tabitha just smirked and opened her mouth wide, practically screaming the words.  
  
"I said a boom! I said a boom chica boom! I said a boom chica rocka chica rocka chica boom!"  
  
"Make it stop!" Todd shouted in agony falling to the floor "Please god make it stop!"  
  
"One more time!" she shouted clapping her hands "I said a boom! I said a boom chica boom!"  
  
Meanwhile in the back of the bus Scott reached into Jean's purse and sighed. He then pulled out a small bottle and grinned.  
  
"God I love Valium." he thought before popping two into his mouth.  
  
"Scott." Jean said, snatching the bottle away "What have I told you about stealing my Valium!?"  
  
"Uhh sorry Jean, I just couldn't take Tabby's screaming over there."  
  
The pair then turned to Tabitha and cringed.  
  
"I'm Henry the eighth I am! Henry the eighth I am..."  
  
"It's so–ugh! I cant take it!"  
  
Jean smirked a bit and ran her hand up Scott's chest, causing a very positive reaction.  
  
"I know something that could take your mind of anxiety for awhile..."  
  
"Oh do you?" he answered leaning in closer to her.  
  
At the sight of Jean and Scott, Rogue couldn't help but feel a little sad.  
  
They were so perfect for each other, even if they were too doped up on Valium to realize it!  
  
Theirs words flowed together like a peaceful stream, and their love was like no other. It was genuine.  
  
"Ah wish ah could have that." she said to herself, curling up in her seat "But no one will let me."  
  
A single tear then fell from her cheek, staining her pale skin.  
  
Kitty watched this in sympathy, suddenly feeling her heart drop.  
  
Lance saw this and raised a brow, quickly turning off his headphones.  
  
"Kitty." he said looking rather concerned "What's wrong?"  
  
She just crossed her arms and frowned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Kitty, I know you well enough to know when your lying."  
  
This sent a small smile to her lips which quickly faded once she realized.  
  
"What ever happened to us Lance?" she asked, turning towards him.  
  
Lance frowned.  
  
"I wasn't good enough remember?" he said turning his headphones on "I was just a 'hood'."  
  
"Ugh!" Kitty exclaimed, ripping his headset off "What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem?" Lance said, face reddening with anger "You have some nerve you know that?"  
  
"Well like excuse me for trying to talk!" she shouted, standing up and walking away.  
  
Lance then groaned and turned to the smiling Pietro.  
  
"Way to go." He mouthed, mockingly of coarse.  
  
"Can it!" Lance retorted before crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==  
  
Hehe, chapter one is done! Hope you liked it so far... I've already started to write about them at Six Flags, which is in chapter three.  
  
Elfin: Yea, the next chapter is pretty short, I'd say around 800 or 900 words.  
  
Well I'm sure no one's reading this authors notes so uhh ::coughmeandyourmomcough:: and review! 


	2. Great American Scream Machine

As you can see chapter two is up ::winks::  
  
Elfin: Yup, and this chapter includes some more boring bus stuff, and then some parking lot madness..   
  
Yea, and then the chapter after that is the individual groups people split up into, and some occasional romance/humor.  
  
Elfin: Also, through this whole thing Hank is wearing an image inducer like Kurt's.  
  
Anyway, read you must!  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" Tabitha sang loudly, not wasting a second to go onto verse two "If your happy and you know it stomp your–"  
  
"I cant take it anymore!" Pietro cried, pounding his fists onto the window "Let me out! Let me out!"  
  
"Calm down!" Ray yelled, leaning further into his chair "We're almost there."  
  
Pietro then sighed and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead.  
  
"How much is almost?"  
  
"Twenty minutes." Beast said, checking his watch.  
  
The whole bus then cheered happily, quickly jumping into conversation.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Amara squealed, unbuckling her seatbelt "I've never been to Six Flags before!"  
  
"Me neither." Todd said, yawning a bit "I heard it was awesome though."  
  
"It is." Tabitha said while putting on lip gloss "The best ride in the whole park is that bungee thing."  
  
"Huh?" Kurt said, butting into the conversation "Vhat bungee thing?"  
  
"You know that ride where your hanging on by a wire swinging really high in the air?"  
  
"You mean the Dare Devil Dive?"  
  
"Yea that's it! It's the greatest ride ever! You want to–"  
  
"Don't even think about it Tabby." Kurt said defensively "I refuse to dangle from that- that vire!"  
  
"Oh come on Kurt!" Bobby exclaimed patting his friend on the back "It cant be that bad."  
  
"Then vhy don't you go on it?"  
  
"I am." he said, winking at Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha just smirked and winked back, causing Pietro to frown slightly.  
  
"Well then I'm going on it to." he added before crossing his arms like a child.  
  
Suddenly Todd gasped and ran over to the window, quickly gluing his face to the glass.  
  
"Woah." was all he could manage to stutter out.  
  
There were roller coasters the size of buildings, not to mention enough concession stands to fill a mile!  
  
"Sweet." he said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"You think that's nice?" Beast asked, smiling widely "Just wait until you see the inside."  
  
About a minute later the car was in park, and the teens all began to pile out.  
  
"Alright."Hank said cracking his knuckles "Here's the deal. It's 9:30am right now, and until 2 o clock you can do whatever you want."  
  
"However." Logan said seriously "We expect all of you to be at the water fountain at 2 on the dot. Oh and I mean*exactly* at two. Got me?"  
  
Everyone just nodded in response, eager to race towards the park.  
  
"Now with all that said... Lets go have us some fun!" Hank called walking over to the entrance.  
  
The teens then began to run towards the entrance gate, practically pushing through people.  
  
Once they all reached the end of the lines, most tapped their foots eagerly.  
  
That's when an idea popped into Bobby's head.  
  
"Hey Kurt." he whispered, pulling him into his line.  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
Bobby grinned and leaned towards Kurt's ear.  
  
"As soon as we get into the park, teleport us to Nitro will you?"  
  
"Vhy?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"So there's no line dummy!" Pietro called racing in front of them "I'm taking Tabby so once we get passed the entrance we'll meet you both there alright?"  
  
The pair just nodded and watched Pietro waltz back into the line he came from.  
  
A few spots up were Logan and Hank, who were currently going through the metal detectors.  
  
"Clear!" The guard said, checking Hank briefly "Next!"  
  
Logan then walked passed the detector door, quickly jumping at the loud beeping noise.  
  
"Please discard all metal objects into the basket."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and three his belt, watch, and cell phone into the basket. Once he walked through the door again it beeped once more, causing much concern amongst the guards.  
  
"Take off your shoes sir." The man asked sternly this time, motioning for another guard to come.  
  
Just when Logan was about to snap, Beast stepped into the situation.  
  
"The anger monkey Logan... Remember where they go."  
  
Abruptly a man walked in front of Beast, roughly pushing him aside.  
  
"Anger monkeys eh?" the man said, eyeing Beast with caution "What exactly does that mean?"  
  
"It's a phrase used too–"  
  
"You mean a secret code don't you?"  
  
"What are you–"  
  
"No need to get hostile sir."  
  
"I am not getting hostile! I'm just explaining myself."  
  
"Why must you feel the need to explain yourself sir? Apparently you've done nothing wrong."  
  
"But–"  
  
"Sir I warned you about being hostile! This is a family environment and I will not tolerate such actions!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Watch the language! This is a children's theme park–  
  
Suddenly the beeping noise went off once more causing the guard to bring out his gun.  
  
"Sir, kindly step to this side and put your clothing back on. You will follow me."  
  
Logan them grumbled something incoherent and pulled up his pants, not wasting a second to flash the man the finger.  
  
"Logan!" Beast yelled walking after him. He then turned towards the man and growled "Listen here Mr.–"   
  
Beast paused for a second and looked at the mans name tag.  
  
"Listen here Richard Hertz–"  
  
"Call me Dick."  
  
Beast then raised a brow and continued.  
  
"Listen uhh Dick, my friend and I brought several young students here from Bayville–"  
  
"If their over thirteen I cant help you with anything." The man said, ushering Beast over to where Logan was standing "Now if you would kindly follow your friend, we could get on with the police inspection.  
  
"Police inspection?"  
  
"I said that didn't I? Are you questioning me?"  
  
That's when Beast groaned and nodded a silent no. He then complied with orders and walked after Logan.  
  
Meanwhile almost across the park, Jean and Scott stood at the entrance of the American Scream Machine in awe.  
  
The sounds of screaming a rickety wood echoed through the air, causing Scott to bite his lip.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go on this ride?" he asked, concerned "I mean there's plenty of others–"  
  
"No, this ones fine." Jean replied, grabbing a hold of his hand "Come on."  
  
Scott gulped and followed Jean up the stair case, until they reached the top.  
  
There wasn't many people there, in fact I'd say about 10. Of coarse there were people behind Jean and Scott but, defiantly not many. Everyone was way too busy trying to get onto the Superman, the newest ride in the park.  
  
Once the coaster returned, Jean quickly dragged Scott to the back cart happily.  
  
A very portly man then walked up to the pair, securing them in their seats.  
  
"Alright!" he exclaimed rubbing his hands evilly "Please secure all arms in legs inside the vehicle at all times. We are not responsible for lost object such as purses, cell phones, etc.. If you have a complaint please address us after the ride is over. If you have lost an item, it will be returned to you at the end of the night, got it?"  
  
Everyone just nodded in excitement, with the exception of Scott who was feeling rather nauseated already.  
  
"Good!" The man chirped, pulling back a lever "Enjoy the ride!"  
  
Just as the cart began to pull out, Scott silently cursed himself for agreeing to come to Six Flags.  
  
"I hope this ride isn't too fast–Woooahhhhh!!!!!!!" he shouted, just as the ride did a big drop.  
  
The coaster then flew back up into the air, not wasting a second to fly through 3 vertical loops!  
  
Scott couldn't help but close his eyes in horror, grabbing onto his glasses for dear life.  
  
"Ow!" He shouted cursing allowed "My neck!"  
  
"It does that to you!" Jean shouted back "If you think this is bad then try going on the Viper!"  
  
Abruptly the coaster did a corkscrew, dashing into yet another loop.  
  
"I think I'll pass!" he managed to scream out, opening his eyes for the ending.  
  
Almost as if serenely, the roller coaster pulled back into the dock.  
  
Scott and Jean then hopped out of their seats grinning.  
  
"Woah!" Scott said, grasping her hand "That was–That was awesome!"  
  
"I know!" Jean exclaimed, "What do you want to do next?"  
  
Scott just scratched his head in thought.  
  
"I could use some food." he said, patting his stomach "I'm kind of hungry."  
  
As the pair walked off into the distance the scene changes right next door where the Superman: Ultimate flight ride resides.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Hehe, hope you liked it! The next chapter should be out in a couple of days, I really need to get back to finishing Mi Casa Es Su Casa.  
  
Elfin: Yea you lazy bum! Get back to work! Oh and as for all of you, review or I'll devour your souls! Err–I mean hug you uhh friendly... 


	3. The Superman And Some Ferris Wheel Fun!

Wahoo! Chapter three!  
  
Elfin: yup... Umm theres really nothing to say hehe....  
  
Well–I uhh... PANDAS!  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----   
  
"Ray, I'm scared!" Amara cried, moving forward in line "I've never been on a roller coaster before!"  
  
"Calm down." Ray said, pushing her forward "Nothing is going to happen–"  
  
"Tally ho!"   
  
The pair abruptly turned around and gasped, ducking to the floor.  
  
"Do you think he saw us?" Amara asked, darting her eyes back and forth.  
  
"Probably." Ray whispered, rolling his eyes "You know, we might as well get up... We're going to have to deal with him sometime."  
  
Amara just sighed a nodded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
As soon as the duo shot up, a man ran over to them looking very happy.  
  
"Amara, Ray!" he shouted, hugging them both.  
  
"Hey! Get to the back of the line buddy!" a man shouted, flashing him the finger.  
  
"Uh John." Ray said, moving up in line "How many people exactly did you skip?"  
  
"About 20 minutes worth of line." he stated simply, throwing an arm on Amara's shoulder "So what's new?"  
  
"Nothing." Amara exclaimed, taking his arm off her "We've been waiting on line for 45 minutes!"  
  
John then broke out into laughter.  
  
"I haven't even been waiting on line for 10! Isn't that funny?"  
  
"Yea, real funny." Ray stated sarcastically, quickly drawing his attention back to the ride "Hey! We're next up!"  
  
"Ray, I'm really nervous!"  
  
"Amara, nothing is going to happen! Trust me."  
  
Amara just nodded, watching then coaster stop in front of her. She then gulped and pushed through the gate, not wasting a second to bite her lip.  
  
"If something bad is going to happen, give me a sign now." Amara said, taking her seat.  
  
Once nothing happened she sighed quietly, and watched the man strap her in.  
  
Once she was secure she looked down and gasped.  
  
(1) There written on her seat was the name Amara, her name.  
  
"Oh shit!" she said, turning to John "My name's on my seat!"  
  
"Oh would you look at that." John said "Amara's not a very common name you know."  
  
"Yea, I–"  
  
Suddenly the coaster took on a new position, leaving the trio in the air.  
  
"You ever see the movie Final Destination?" John asked smirking a bit.  
  
Amara just nodded and looked back at the name.  
  
"This is it."  
  
That's when the roller coaster took off, sending Amara into a fit of shrieks.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----   
  
"Ah hate my life." Rogue grumbled, taking in her surroundings.  
  
For the past hour she had been wondering around the park, desperately searching for something to occupy her time. Since the others quickly ran off with their respected clicks, Rogue was left alone.  
  
Abruptly a hand was placed on Rogue's shoulder, sending her in hysterics.  
  
Once she turned around she saw Bugs Bunny standing there, waving at her.  
  
Rogue just smiled and waved back, watching all the kids swarm around him.  
  
She then walked away, focusing her eyes upon the Ferris wheel.  
  
As she made her way over Rogue couldn't help but feel angry.   
  
You see, The morning events were replaying over and over in her mind.  
  
"He's no good."  
  
"You could never be with him."  
  
All of Scott's words just continued to pass through her mind, causing her to growl.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" a man asked, lifting up the cart's bar.  
  
"No." Rogue said, lying through her teeth "Everything is just fine."  
  
The man then smiled and ushered her to her seat.  
  
"No passenger for the lovely lady?" he questioned.  
  
Rogue frowned, slowly nodding a 'no'.  
  
Just when the man was about to let down the bar, Rogue gasped.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Remy asked, smirking at Rogue.  
  
"No." she stuttered, moving over a bit.  
  
Once he sat down the man lowered the bar, and pressed the on button.  
  
Instantly the ride began to travel upward, leaving Rogue to smile.  
  
"How did you know ah was here?" she asked, blushing a bit.  
  
"Remy has his sources." he said, putting his arm behind her head.  
  
Rogue just smiled to herself and leaned her head against his shoulders, silently thanking herself for deciding to go on the Ferris Wheel.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----   
  
Yea, short I know....  
  
Elfin: Next chapter will be much longer though, we promise ^^  
  
Also, (1) was an example of what happened to me the first time I went to Six Flags.  
  
Superman was the first ride I went on and it was new, so you could pretty much imagine how nervous I was! Once I sat in my seat I said out loud "If something bad is going to happen then give me a sign!" I then noticed my name was on the seat, as well as my friends next to me. So we both practically pissed ourselves and yea LOL pointless story really... Anyway, review!! 


	4. Nitro Nitro Nitro! Oh and Medusa Too!

Hey all! This chapter features Nitro and a small scene of Medusa, not to mention some fun filled Lancitty scenes!"  
  
Elfin: Aw!  
  
Also, suggestions are nice, so please send them in!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lance your such a jerk!" Kitty called angrily "Just leave me alone ok?"  
  
Lance growled, causing a slight tremor in the process. A couple of people fell but thankfully no one in the park was injured.  
  
"I'm a jerk?" he repeated snobbily balling his fists "Exactly who's dissing who here?"  
  
Kitty just sighed, pushing passed her ex.  
  
"Why cant you ever be nice for once?"  
  
Lance then frowned, catching up to her new position.  
  
"I am nice! You just don't give people a chance!"  
  
"Oh yea Lance, I'm like so sure."  
  
Lance scowled, grabbing a hold of Kitty's arm.  
  
"Listen Kitty... You know the only reason why I joined the X-men that time was for you, and you know I liked you a lot!"  
  
Kitty then turned around, staring him in the eyes.  
  
"And I always wanted to be good enough for you, I always tried my hardest–"  
  
"I understand." Kitty said, looking down at her feet "And I'm sorry."  
  
Lance's pout suddenly turned into a glowing smile.   
  
He gazed into Kitty's eyes with a loving desire, a wanting for him to hold her.  
  
Just when the two were about to embrace, Todd came to the scene.  
  
"Hey yo!" he called, throwing himself in between them "What's going on?"  
  
Kitty let out a loud groan, walking away from the boys.  
  
Lance then slapped Todd upside the head, stomping off into Kitty's direction.  
  
"What did I say?" was all Todd asked, before hopping off after the pair.  
  
*~*  
  
"First in line Speedy... I'm impressed." Tabitha said, nodding in approval.  
  
"Well, you cant really expect less from me..." Pietro replied, glowing in vain.  
  
Tabitha just chuckled for a moment, slowly turning her attention towards Bobby.  
  
Pietro saw this and fumed, crossing his arms like a child.  
  
"This ride is so awesome!" Bobby said, hopping up and down.  
  
"Ja, it is." Kurt replied, shaking the gate "Now if only they'd let us in–"  
  
"Easily fixed," Tabitha said, clearing her throat.  
  
After that she broke out into a loud bellow, scaring the wits out of Kurt.  
  
"Let us in, Let us in!" she barked, raising her fist to the air.  
  
Abruptly the crowd followed into chant, screaming obscenities here and there.  
  
"Alright, alright!" a tall lanky man said, pressing the open button for the gates "Sheesh."  
  
Instantly people poured into their seats happily talking amongst themselves. Fortunately no one was more happier then our beloved favorites...  
  
"First row!" Tabitha cheered, allowing the man to strap her in "Wahoo!"  
  
Kurt smirked, turning towards Pietro. Instantly his voice turned to whisper.  
  
"I heard you vere thinking of asking Tabitha out." he said.  
  
Pietro frowned.  
  
"And who told you this?"  
  
"Not important." Kurt said "Is it true?"  
  
"Maybe." Pietro mumbled, gazing at Tabitha.  
  
Just then a voice boomed over the crowd, scolding about loose items.  
  
"Don't you just love that feeling before the ride?" Tabitha asked "It makes me all tingly and stuff!"  
  
"Adrenalin rush." Bobby stated, grinning "Way cool!"  
  
Just then the coaster began to move forward, leaving a dead silence over the ride.  
  
As the roller coaster moved up the hill conversation broke out, not to mention some cheers here and there.  
  
"Voah, ver'e really high up." Kurt stuttered, watching the ground shrink in the distance "Vhy is this ride so avesome again?"  
  
Tabitha grinned.  
  
"Anything that has a 215 foot dive is cool in my book." she stated, winking at Pietro "Plus I love fast things."  
  
Right before he could respond, the coaster flew into a steep drop sending the wind crushing against his face.  
  
"Oh yea, you feel that?" Bobby cried happily "Wahoo!"  
  
That's when they soared through sharp curves, traveling up many relentless hills.  
  
Before they knew it the ride had ended, pulling up to the start.  
  
"What now?" Bobby asked, gazing at his watch "We have 3 hours left."  
  
Suddenly a grin appeared on Kurt's lips.  
  
"Lets go on rolling thunder!" he cried happily, snatching Bobby's arm "Come on!"  
  
Tabitha and Pietro just stood in confusion, watching Bobby try and escape from Kurt's grip.  
  
The pair then shrugged, walking after their friends lazily.  
  
*~*  
  
Lance bit his lip, nervously darting his eyes back and forth.  
  
"How the hell did I end up on this ride?" Lance asked out loud, feeling the pre nausea kick in.  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby Lance!" Kitty giggled "It's not that bad–"  
  
"We're all going to die!" Todd shrieked, shaking in nervously in his seat "Medusa will devour us all!"  
  
"Can it Toad." Lance called, wiping the sweat off his forehead "Isnt there supposed to be a floor to this ride?"  
  
"No yo!" Todd cried "It's broken! We're all going to–"  
  
"Shut up!" the whole coaster shouted, sending Todd to shrink in his seat.  
  
Just then the car began to pull forward, sending Lance's gaze to Kitty.  
  
Immediately his hand found hers, holding it tight.  
  
"Lance." Kitty said, smiling to herself.  
  
Lance just smiled back, before the ride took off into flight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
This chapter was a basic set up for Tabitro. In later chapters it will develop but until then, I'm keeping it hush hush.  
  
Elfin: The next chapter features some Romy and Jott, but most importantly Scott and Jean are being sneaky, spying on Rogue and Remy!  
  
So be prepared for the next chapter, and don't be afraid to review ::hinthintnudgenudge:: 


End file.
